Retail companies may use loyalty programs and/or coupons to promote business. A loyalty card may be a plastic or paper card that identifies a card holder as a member in a loyalty program. The loyalty card may include a printed bar code that is scanned by a retailer to identify a person as a member of the loyalty program. Based on the identification of the person as a member of the loyalty program, the retailer may provide the person with special deals/discounts and/or coupons the person may use to purchase products.